When the Going Gets Tough, the Tough Go Shopping
by JeffNindo
Summary: Lawhinie's in town and she's up to her old tricks...


"There weren't any cases at the station. I suppose I'll head for the library. Everyone else is treating today like a vacation as it is." The city streets bustle with activity as Chip enjoys his walk. He suddenly heard a commotion come from shop he was passing. Some yelling ensued and as he approached the door, it burst open with Lawhinie suddenly appearing before him. An alarm was blaring from inside the store and Lawhinie was looking quite agitated to say the least. Chip was too surprised to say anything at first. Before he could compose himself, she quickly looked around and started running down the street with a dress in her hand. Coming out the door next was a mouse in a security officer's uniform. The mouse spotted her and yelled for her to stop. Chip murmured "No vacations for the fearless leader I suppose." With that, Chip was sprinting after Lawhinie.

Chip wondered how long she had been in town. He figured not long since her old habits had kicked in. "Couldn't wait to start window shopping, eh Lawhinie?" Chip called toward his suspect.

"The breakfast of champions, mate." Monty replied to Zipper's look of disgust. "You should broaden your horizons pallie. I'll even give you first choice of the Limburger when the next shipment comes in." Less than enthusiastic with that prospect, Zipper fluttered alongside his old friend. "We should head back to HQ Zip 'ol pal. Chip may have an adventure waiting for us!" Monty exclaimed with a fist in the air. "I could go for a good punch-up right about now."

Zipper decided to fly upwind of Monty when he spotted Lawhinie running towards him with Chip right behind her. He quickly got Monty's attention then prepared for anything.

"Monty, Zip... stop her!" Chip yelled, pointing at Lawhinie. Monty, having recently ingested way too much cheese, was slower than he thought he'd be. He ended up partially blocking Lawhinie's path. Even Zipper had trouble homing in on Lawhinie. She dodged his every acrobatic attempt to apprehend her. Lawhinie's desperation and adrenaline were running high and she intended to ride it as far as she could.

Nearby, Gadget and Dale were test flying the latest modifications to the Ranger Plane. "Gosh, I wonder what's happening down there. Dale said, pointing to the streets below. "I don't know Dale. Let's go investigate." Gadget replied as she tilted the wheel forward.

"Golly, that's Lawhinie!" Exclaimed Gadget. "I wonder what she's up to now..."

"Zipper!" Chip called when he spotted the Ranger Plane. "Tell Gadget and Dale to hover above the road just ahead of Lawhinie! Monty, you duck into the next alley and head her off while I bring up the rear. We'll trap her in a dead end. Hurry!"

Zipper quickly relayed the plan to Gadget and everyone got into position. Lawhinie fell for it and suddenly found herself at the end of a dark alley with a wall in front of her, and the assembled Rangers behind her.

"Give up Lawhinie. There's no where to run now, its pointless to keep going. Chip said sternly.

"Why is everyone after me today? I haven't done anything wrong!" Lawhinie flailed her arms in frustration, clutching her dress tightly.

"You can think we're dumb, just don't talk to us like we're dumb." Came Chip's reply. "Give back what you stole, now!"

Lawhinie started at that last remark. "This is my dress you fools. I paid for it and everything. I give them some cash and make for the door. Before I know it, an alarm goes off and you jerks start chasing me. This is what I get for moving to a new town and trying to go straight but they just won't give a girl a break!"

The Rangers were looking skeptical but Chip suddenly observed something on the dress Lawhinie held. "What is that?"

Lawhinie wasn't sure what his game was. "What? I dunno. There's some doohickey on side here but I thought it was some new trendy accessory. What does that matter?"

"Golly Chip. I think that's a security tag." Gadget suddenly said with a hand under her chin.

Chip pounded his right fist into his left hand. "That's it then. Apparently, you were in a hurry to leave the store and the clerk didn't have a chance to remove that security tag from your dress. The alarm at the door sounded and you panicked. You ran off not knowing any better, and I was just in time to see you run off with the merchandise. I suppose I did jump to conclusions..." Chip then trailed off into a murmur.

The others were staring at the ground. Dale had a hand behind his head in embarrassment. Monty then spoke up. "Looks like we owe the shela an apology. I'm rite sorry Lawhinie." Zipper buzzed his apologies as well.

"We sure had you pegged wrong. Sorry we messed up Lawhinie." Dale started things off.

"Gosh I'm sorry I misjudged you Lawhinie. Everyone deserves a second chance." Gadget gave her a brief hug.

"I started theorizing without having all the data before me and I jumped to conclusions. I suppose we all make mistakes. No hard feelings?" Chip extended a hand to Lawhinie.

She hesitantly shook it, evidently still very cheesed off despite the realization that she'll be able to keep her dress after all.

"We should go back to the store to explain things." Chip said, regaining his composure.

With the singular events of the day cleared up, and Lawhinie a happy, if jaded customer, the Rangers return home to contemplate the lessons they learned from a very reluctant teacher.


End file.
